


The Twist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With apologies to the Wiggles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to the Wiggles.

**The Twist**

_Can you point your fingers and do the twist?_

Two slick fingers entered the tight heat, probing, twisting, stretching.

_Can you point your fingers and do the twist?_

“Oh gods! Right there - more I need more, please . . . ”

_Can you point your fingers and do the twist?_

Three fingers enter – the man chuckles while his lover moans and writhes.

_We’re gonna go up, then go down, get back up and turn around_

His mouth laps at the sticky precum that has started to drip from his cock. He continues twisting his four fingers, brushing the bundle of nerves, driving his lover mad.

“Get up and turn around, love. I want to see you spread before me like the little slut you are.”

_Can you point your fingers and do the twist?_

The fist breaches his opening – the pressure intense, the pain substantial, the pleasure overwhelming. One more nudge against his prostate and an inarticulate scream fills the air as he comes into his lover’s mouth.


End file.
